An Unspoken Understanding
by GOGreen13
Summary: This is Somials POV of his meeting with Karigan.Stars mean so much more..


A/N:This is Somial's POV of his encounter with Karigan.This was written for school so of course constructive critizism(sp?) is welcome.Green Rider is the name of the book this is from, if this little fic arouses your interest.Happy reading!AAP

Hopeful as Always?

"So you are with us again, youngling," I told the young woman as she awakened and struggled to her elbows. I put my hands on her shoulders and pressed her firmly to the ground. She did not resist as I thought she would.

Feeling suddenly protective, I told her "None of that. You are too weak yet." Rich brown hair hung loose around attractive face but it was troubled. Her face showed that she was growing up fast and that she had endured a lot more than she should have at her age. Tall, muscular and strong, her outward appearance reflected the fire within. One just had to know how to control it. I, who barely knew her, saw that but then again_ I_ am an elf.

"Who-"the teenager croaked, her voice barely perceptible. In contrast, her blue-green eyes widened in surprise, sparkling with life. Instead of answering, I helped her drink from my water skin. My information would not be any use if she could not talk and ask questions.

"I am Somial," I said as I watched her drink. What was her name? I would have to find out soon. But I didn't want to intrude her mind so early in our conversation because it would be rude.

"I am Somial of Eletia or the Elt Wood as your folk would call it." The young woman choked on the water and looked astonished.

She whispered disbelievingly, more to herself than to me, "Eletians are legend."

"If that is so," I gave her a mischievous grin, "I must then be a legend." Humans are still very superstitious then. That was either a blessing or a curse, depending on your view.

"Estral always claimed there were still Eletians around, but I never believed her." She continued as if trying to remove all doubt. So...some of them have realized Eletians haven't disappeared into stories and myths. Maybe things will change...

"The Horse-" her voice became concerned and anxious, almost scared, and she tried to sit up again. I pressed her tense shoulders back to the ground again but she still refused to give in to the rest she needed.

"He fares well. We have been caring for him most diligently," I consoled her. At this, the young woman finally relaxed and stopped fighting back.

"A long night," she murmured, slowly closing her eyes.

"This night and last two," I stated firmly and serenely like any normal elf (the fairytale elf that is serene, wise, kind, and basically perfect. We also have a sense of humor) but inside I was cracking up. She was so clueless about near death situations. You can't just hop out of bed heroically and save the world again. No matter how much you want to.

"I've been-"

* * *

"Yes, messenger. Your fight only just began when you slew the creature of _Kanmorhan Vane_. Softfeather told us of your courage. Such courage is not often found among your folk, nor such resilience. The poison of the beast raged hot and thick through your veins." She was a fighter, determined and courageous; always standing up for what she believed in, no matter what. But the evils of _Kanmorhan Vane_ are hard on even the most skilled and determined of warriors. 

"Softfeather? Who -" She asked me curiously.

"The gray eagle. He, too, is a messenger of sorts among his folk," I answered, looking at her winged horse brooch and her other Green Rider paraphernalia. The young woman apparently tired, rested her eyes.

However, she was not done yet because less than a minute later, she asked yet another question, "How did you find me?"

That was easy and I was happy to tell which I did, feeling and sounding like my father who had a tendency to sound businesslike, intelligent, and formal because of long years of being an advisor for our king. Not that that was a bad thing, it just made me seem somewhat stuck up.

"We are _tiendan_, hunters, or watchers for the king. We walk the lands, even outside of our beloved Eletia.Long has it been since last we traveled to Sacoridia's fine northern forest. Our king and his son have sensed a great unease in the world, and the creature of _Kanmorhan Vane_ only confirms some unrest of dark powers. We would that we had come to your aid sooner, but we only knew of you when we saw the light of the _muna'riel_.Curious that a mortal should possess one. We don't know what to make of it." I answered, remembering the first time I caught a moonbeam. It would probably be helpful the longest of her trinkets on her journey, it might even save her life.

"Yes, your moonstone. You have been touched by the light of Laurelyn .It makes you a friend of the Elt Wood, though our king cares little for your kind." I thought she would be very important in the coming years because of this mission, if it were finished.

"It was a gift," the young woman retorted, a little forcefully.

"And a worthy one. As is this." I showed her the bunchberry petal and at her bewildered look, laughed good-naturedly. I threw it into the air and it looked like a star above. Exhausted and tired, but looking much better emotionally and physically, my charge finally started to fall asleep. I decided to look into her mind and saw that her name was Karigan G'ladheon.

* * *

"Your wounds were grave, the poison still within you, but you shall be well soon. Do not fear the night or the creatures within. We shall watch over you, Karigan of Sacoridia, till you have regained the strength to continue your endeavor," I told her to cheer her up although I knew she was already nodding off. 

"Can you take my message to Sacor City?" She whispered sleepily, her lips barely moving.

"Your path lies long and dark," I softly responded, as I looked at the stars above, sparkling and aloof. The stories the sky tells us are the messages from our loved ones, my mother had told me long ago when I still lived with my family in my city of Quoraaél, the beautiful city known for its unique forests of lunór, stjerel and soliran. Quoraaél was where most of my friends were, where I grew up and became me. Only Alinor, Erian, Jornom, and Faralon were in the patrol with me, a small reminder of home.

"But you've the will and the strength, and the _muna'riel_.Laurelyn's light can shatter the strength of dark powers. Yours is not our mission, youngling. We seldom venture where humankind dwells." I told her as I brushed damp hair from her forehead, trying to make her hopeful. I wanted to be hopeful too, but her need was greater than mine was.

"Youngling..."she retorted, obedient as a caged lion. I smiled inwardly at her stubbornness and chuckled aloud.

"Though I am young among my folk at nigh on two hundred years, you are younger still," I remarked though during this conversation with Karigan, I felt older than I had in many years.

Feeling like a parent, I kissed her forehead and whispered "May Laurelyn light your way."

* * *

I sat beside her for a long time after she fell asleep, pondering what I said to her. She was so unique but unable to come to terms with herself.Karigan would a fine Green Rider because of her fiery nature and spunk. Her hair blew gently in the night breeze, her face became peaceful, free of care and worries so I passed the watch onto Erian.After wishing her goodnight, I talked to Alinor and Jornom about Karigan's arrival around the fire before going to bed. 


End file.
